Summer of the Pines
by TheLoneTeenWriter
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are sixteen and are out for summer break. What will the two twins discover and what trouble will they get into. Contains Pinecest. Rated M for future reference.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Welp, this was something I always to do. Pinecest, one of the many wonders of the internet that has peaked my interest. Dips and Mabes are ten and six, so some things will be a little more noticeable (Figure that out).**_

* * *

At Piedmont High, it was sixth period; five minutes left before school is over, until summer break ends anyways. Everyone was staring at the clock, uninterested in what the teacher had or wanted to say. The teacher knew what was going on. Why couldn't he? It was five more minutes left until summer break. He just sat down and repeatedly tapped on his desk. _Why does five minutes feel like an eternity?_ He thought to himself. He turned on his computer and started to play Solitaire. Hopefully he thought it could make the clock go faster. By the time he looked back up from what seemed like ten minutes, he saw the class still sitting down, blankly staring at the clock.

"Dipper, psst. Hey, Dipper. I need to tell you something." Mabel says behind her twin brother.

"What is it Mabel?"

"We have five minutes left in class until summer break." She said excitedly.

"If that's true, this is the longest five minutes ever." Dipper had really hoped school would fly by fast this year. His wish fortunately came true. He looked back up at the clock and saw two minutes left until the awaiting summer right outside. For the past two years, summer was really boring though. Him and Mabel couldn't go to Gravity Falls for a while after the Weirdmagedon fiasco. He did like the thought of spending a lot more quality time with his sister. They had grown a lot more fondly of each other the past couple of years too. He didn't know if it was because of ageing or something, but he didn't think it mattered.

Suddenly, the bell rang. All of the kids hopped and lunged out of their seats and bolted towards the door while the teacher let out a sigh of relief. Dipper and Mabel slowly got out their seats, always waiting for everyone else to leave before they walked together. Mabel looked at the teacher and smiled at him. "See ya later, Mr. Fiddleton." She said cheerfully, waving at him. Mr. Fiddleton weakly smiles back as the two twins walk out of the class.

"So, Mabel. Who's the one driving home today?" Dipper asks.

Mabel thought about it for a bit. She did want him to drive because she found driving boring, but then she remembered she forgot to refuel the car last time she drove. "I suggest you drive. Oh, and we should put gas in it too."

Dipper sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Mabel, if you keep this up, I'll have to make us walk."

She laughed at his response. "I don't think that would be fun. We could find something interesting on the way though."

They finally make it to the car, a red Nissan with a shooting star on the left side and a pine tree on the right side. The interior has gray leather seats with white polka dots on them. Despite it looking incredibly uncanny, they felt it was a nice look. They said it had something to do with their contrasting personalities, but they did it because Grunkle Stan added his thoughts into it's customization. Dipper unlocks the door and sits down in the driver's seat while Mabel sat next to him. He put the key in the ignition and the car started. Dipper immediately put his focus on the fuel meter and noticed that it almost touched "E".

"I told you we need gas." Mabel said playfully.

"Where in the world do you even go?"

Mabel smiled and decided to ignore his question. She felt telling him that she would go to the mall to pick out a nice set of underwear wasn't important. The mall was pretty far away and she went at least two times a week. Dipper put the gear in "Drive" and they started making it towards the gas station.

"Mabel, you better hope we make it. If not, you're walking to get help."

Mabel yawned and looked at her brother. "Just don't get us killed, okay?" With that, she fell asleep.

"Alright, I won't. Not now, anyways."

Mabel wake up and saw that she and Dipper were back at home. She saw Dipper asleep and slowly pushed on his shoulder to wake him up. "Come on, Dip. Wake up man."

Dipper opened his eyes to see Mabel's brown eyes staring into his. He started to blush, but he didn't really know why. "Oh yeah. I think I forgot the house key."

Mabel shook her head and took out the key in her back pocket and put it in his hand. "Whoops. Sorry about that."

"Really?" Dipper sighed in disbelief. "I'm not letting you sleep while I'm driving unless I have the key, got it?"

Mabel nodded in agreement. "Alright, bro. I got it."

The two exit the vehicle and enter their house. Mabel started on the math work Dipper wanted her to do. He said it was for practice, but he just did it so she had something to pass the time. Dipper watched over her shoulder to make sure she got the answers right. The farther Mabel went on, the more he noticed she was getting the answers wrong. "Mabel, what's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

Mabel looked up at him, then back down at the paper. "Don't worry about it. I've got this. The last few question answers were all the same, so I'm sure this page was rigged."

"Are you sure? I mean, the last few questions you did are wrong?"

Mabel looked closely at her work and realized he was right. "What the heck am I doing? Dip, can you help me with this?"

Dipper looked at her smiling while she asked him that. He felt like he should help, then again, he wanted her to figure it out on her own. "I think you should figure out why you got it wrong."

Mabel didn't like that answer. "Please?" She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…" Dipper succumbed. "Okay, you take the y and flip it with the x."

Mabel did as he said. "Mhm. What next?"

"Subtract two from four, then divide that by eight."

She wrote it down. "So, this is the answer?"

"It's the answer for all of them."

"What? Really?"

"Yep, now let's spend the next four months having fun."

The two ran outside and started to wrestle each other across the grass. They don't really know who started doing this or why, but it just turned into an afternoon tradition. After rolling around for a bit, Dipper ended up on top of her. He felt her breasts press against his chest and starting blushing again. Mabel looked into his eyes and started laughing. "Are you okay Dipper? You look like something weird is happening right now."

"Sorry. It's just...don't worry about it." He got off of Mabel and helped her up. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Mom and dad shouldn't be home for a while, so I guess we can walk in the forest in the backyard."

"Oh right. I totally forgot about it. I'll be right back." Dipper ran inside the house and went into he and Mabel's room. He walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a dark blue book. It was his personal journal, kinda like Ford's. He put oddities and weird things he sees while in the forest. It had a lot of sentimental value to him. Mabel had a few things to add to it as well, but most of the time it was something she took out of context. Like one time she thought a bunny had six legs, but it turned out that it was giving birth, which made the situation really uncomfortable between them. Dipper pulled out the pen he left in the book and walked outside to see Mabel waiting for him.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing important. Alright, let's get started."

The two twins made their way into the forest and the afternoon light quickly dimmed out to nearly pitch black with a few streams of light beaming through gaps in the leaves and branches of the trees. Dipper squinted his eyes and looked around to see anything out of the ordinary. Mabel wasn't feeling too safe unlike Dipper, who hadn't really noticed that she was behind him. Mabel could have sworn she felt that something was following them, because she kept hearing twigs breaking behind her.

"Dipper, I'm getting scared over here." Mabel whispered at her unknowing brother.

"Uh-huh."

Mabel turned around to see if anything was behind them and kept moving. She ran up next to Dipper, who still had his head in the book. "Dipper! Do you know how dark it is right now?"

"Yeah, it's pretty dark. I brought a flashlight." He hands her a pen sized flashlight.

"Dipper, this isn't even a flashlight. It's a laser pointer. Now come on, we have to get home."

Dipper looked up and saw just how far in the forest they got. The sky was way darker than before and some of the trees looked dead. It was as if they had walked about two miles in. "Wow…this is...geez."

Mabel hugged her brother. "Dip, why didn't you listen to me. Now we're lost. No one will know where we are. It's over."

Dipper started to pat his sister in the back to calm her down. "Everything's going to be okay. Just calm down and collect yourself. I've gotten lost in here many times too, but I always managed to get back home." He gradually went from patting her back to rubbing it, which soothed her. Mabel started to hug Dipper tighter the longer he did it. She didn't want him to stop, not now at least. It took a while before Dipper caught on and stopped. "You feeling better?" He asked getting a nod in response. "Good. Let's just hurry home." The two began to dash through the forest until they found their way out. Luckily they managed to end up in the backyard of their home. "See Mabel? I told you we weren't lost."

"But look how dark it is. It seems like we've been in their for a couple of hours."

"Time does always seem to speed up in there. I'll have to find out later. Well, I'm getting tired now." Dipper began walking to the front door of the house with Mabel following closely behind. He opened the door to see his mom and dad shaking their heads in anger.

"Oh...hey." Dipper said nervously, realizing that they got caught out after 10:30 p.m. Their parents were really strict about how long they could be out at night, especially by themselves. The only time they allowed was 9, but being an hour and thirty minutes late was new for them.

"Where have you two been?" Their father asks sternly.

Mabel looked at her brother, who was clenching his normal tightly in his hands. He looked like he was about to cry, due to the fact that his face was quickly turning red. "Dipper...just get it over with."

"Okay. Me and Mabel walked into the forest in the backyard. We didn't have anything else to do…"

"Yeah, and it was all my idea." Mabel added.

Their fathers face went from angry to slightly indifferent. He sighed and started whispering something to his wife. He walked out of the house and their mother looked at them.

"You two would be in a lot of trouble if I hadn't come home early. Why do you keep going back there? Is there something in the woods you're not telling us about?"

"No. We just go out there to find stuff." Dipper answered.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Weird stuff. Like supernatural stuff."

Their mother gave Dipper a straight faced glare, like it offended her or something. "You two should go to your room. Now."

Not feeling the need to extend the confrontation any further, the two twins did as their mother asked and went to their room. Mabel laid on her bed and Dipper locked the door. He took his clothes off until he was only in his underwear and socks. Mabel quickly glanced over at him to get a quick look at her brother. The way he looked at that moment made Mabel feel really hot. Her brother sat down on his bed and started reading his journal.

"Dipper, what do you think will happen tomorrow?"

"Who knows? It feels like _they're_ hiding something in the forest. I'll get to the bottom of it too."

Mabel got up from her bed, went over to her closet and got into her pajamas. "Maybe…" She laid back on her bed and got under her covers. "Goodnight, Dip. See you tomorrow hopefully."

"Alright. Goodnight, Mabes."

* * *

 _ **AN: Well, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm really going to enjoy writing this story. See ya next time**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Have fun reading this. I guess. "Whoever owns the white Sedan, you left your lights on." || "Gary, There's bomb on my chest and it won't deactivate unless you take a bath! Please...**_

Dipper laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep and it was really aggravating. He looked over to his dresser at his digital clock and saw it was only 10:47. _Ugh, I need to sleep._ Dipper looked over to his left at his sister who was still asleep. He suddenly had a weird feeling overcome him. It was telling him to go over to his sister, but he shook it out of his mind. _No, I can't. She's my sister._ He turned on his mini lamp and picked up his journal he left on his dresser. If he could sleep, he had to make himself tired first. Dipper opened up his journal and started reading it. He yawed and flipped to the next page. _I really need something else to pass the time, because this isn't doing me any good._ He got out of bed and went over to his closet and pulled out a jacket and a pair of jeans. He knew his parents might still be up, so he decided to take the next best course of getting out the house: the window. Luckily he and Mabel got a trampoline from Ford, and it wasn't any regular trampoline either, but for the time being it was. Dipper climbed over his bed to get to the window and slowly unlocked the window. Unknown to him, Mabel woke up and got out of bed.

"Dipper, what are you doing up?" Mabel asked with a sense of tiredness in her voice.

"I can't sleep. Just go back to bed."

Mabel smiled. "No way, Dipper. You've got me up this late, I might as well join you."

"Fine, just put some clothes on."

Mabel quickly put on a kitten sweater and a black skirt. "Okay, I'm ready."

Dipper unlocked the window and climbed out onto the roof. Mabel met up with her brother who was looking down at the trampoline down below. "Well...all I have to do now is jump." Dipper said to himself.

"Any minute now, bro."

Dipper glared at Mabel gaining a smile from her. He looked back down and breathed in deeply before jumping off the roof and landed on the trampoline. He weakly laughed to himself and looked up at Mabel. She jumped and landed a few inches away from her brother. "Okay. Now we're out. How are we supposed to get back in?"

Dipper facepalmed and rubbed his hand through his hair. Getting out of the house was all he was thinking about, but getting back in never crossed his mind. "We can't…" Dipper saw a look of pleasure from Mabel, even though he had told her they can't get back in.

"No way back in, huh? I'm fine with that."

"Really? I thought you'd be sad, angry, but nowhere near accepting."

Mabel sat down and looked up at the stars. "So we're out of the house. What do you suppose we do now?"

"I don't know. I just didn't know what else to do. It's almost eleven o'clock and I still can't sleep." Dipper laid down beside his sister.

Mabel smiled and looked over at Dipper. "You can't sleep? Why?"

"I can't tell you why. All I know is that I can't sleep and it's really bothering me."

"Aww...bro." Mabel snuggled up next her brother, causing him to blush.

Dipper felt the warmed of his sister and it was really relaxing in a way. He looked at the sky and grew a little smirk. "It's nice...being like this. Just us, sleeping under the stars."

"Mhm." Mabel said half asleep.

Dipper didn't know what to do now. He was outside at night, he was literally sleeping with his sister, and he got that feeling again. Something was telling him to kiss her. It was the perfect moment for it anyways. He might never get this chance again. _I can't. She can't possibly feel the same, can she?_ Dipper felt Mabel breathing slowly, knocking him out of his train of thought. _Well, I can at least do this._ Dipper looked over at his sister to see if she was awake and kissed her on the forehead. After he did that, a feeling of contentment come over him. Just doing that once made him feel good, but doing it once is fine for now. He snuggled up next to his sister and slowly drifted to sleep.

Dipper woke up some time later and the brightness of the sun burned his eyes. Mabel was still asleep, so he gently shook her to wake her up.

"Five more minutes, Dipper."

"Mabel, there is no five more minutes. I'd say it's seven in the morning."

With that, Mabel shot up and rubbed her eyes. "We need to hurry and get back inside before mom and dad get to our room."

"We have to use the trampoline to get on the roof, then when can climb back into our room."

"Are you sure we can do that without breaking something?"

"Maybe. We have to do it together, because one at a time isn't going to work for us."

Dipper grabbed his sister's hand prompting her to start jumping up and down. Dipper jumped along with her until they made it about fifteen feet high. "Is this a good height, Dipper?"

"Yeah. It's good enough."

With one final fall, the two twins hoped from the trampoline and onto the roof of the house. The pair didn't waste time getting back into their room and locking the window. Dipper and Mabel began to undress themselves, and Mabel put her pajamas back on. She got back in bed, while Dipper sat down reading a book. They heard a knock on the door before their mother came in.

"Good morning, mom." The two twins said in sync.

"Are you two okay? Because me and your father had to talk about somethings."

"Oh, we're fine." Mabel said brushing yesterday's events off.

"You should go eat breakfast. Me and your father will be going somewhere soon."

"Where are you going?" Dipper asked.

"That's...not important...I'll leave a hundred dollars downstairs for you two."

"Why a hundred?"

"If you don't want it…" Their mother said nonchalantly.

"Wait! No!" Mabel shouted.

Their mom and Dipper looked at Mabel, who then started laughing to herself. After she stopped, the room went quiet. Dipper sneezed and rubbed his nose. Their mother waves goodbye then left the room. "Well that was...weird."

"Yeah...so what are our plans for the day?"

Dipper rubbed his chin. "I don't know, I'll just go back in the forest some time later."

"Dipper, haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Mabel protested. She didn't want Dipper to go again. Not yet anyways. She just wanted him to be with her today. "I don't think you should go today."

"Well, why not? You can't give me a reason why I can't."

Mabel raised up her finger to rebuttal his question, but slowly dropped it after realizing he was right. "Alright, bro. I can't stop you, but can you at least eat breakfast first?"

"Yep, you're right about that. Breakfast gives everyone the energy they need to start a long day." Dipper left the room and went down stairs. He went to a cabinet, grabbed a bowl, got a spoon and pulled out his favorite cereal: Cap'n Crunch. He poured the cereal in a bowl and went to the refrigerator. Dipper looked at the milk expiration date and saw it expired five days ago. _Guess I'm winging this._ He took out the expired milk and pours it into the bowl of cereal. He starts eating it and thought it wasn't half bad. It tastes exactly the same to him, so he wasn't going to just throw it away. Mabel walked downstairs and sat across the table from her brother.

"Dipper, are you still going?" Mabel was really adamant about keeping her brother with her. She didn't know if it was because he could get hurt or something, but she didn't want him to go back to the forest.

"Yep. I'm still going." He took another bite out of his cereal before looking at a nearby clock on the wall. "9:53? That's plenty of time. You know, Mabel. You could come with me again if you want."

Mabel smiled at the idea, but made up her mind. She wasn't going. Dipper can travel through time all by himself. "Naw, I'm not going with you. But have fun inside."

"I think I get what you meant, but I'm not sure. I'll be outside, but in the for-. Dipper cut himself off after getting the joke. Haha, inside the forest. Anyways, I'm done." Dipper went back upstairs and put on the clothes he wore last night. He rushed back down with his journal in his hand and went beside Mabel. "See you in a few hours...maybe days...maybe weeks…" That gave Mabel a look of despair in her eyes. "Okay, maybe a few hours." He hugged her for a few seconds, before kissing her forehead, making her blush.

"What was that about?"

Dipper then noticed that he had kissed her unconsciously. He didn't intend to do it, it just kinda happened. "Luck?" Mabel laughed and Dipper walked out the back door. "Okay, now that that's over, time to head towards the forest." He pulled out a pen and opened to a blank page of his journal, and began making his way to the forest. Once again, the farther he went out the darker the forest got, with slight streams of light forcing their way through the canopy of the trees. Dipper had finally went so deep that he actually needed to use his flashlight. He took it out and quickly hopped back in fright after nearly running into a rotting corpse hanging from a tree with a rope around its neck. He screamed and ran back home, unknowingly dropping everything he had in his hands on his way back. _What the hell was that?!_ He opened the back door of the house and quickly closed it behind him. He started to breathe heavily, trying his breath. "Mabel...oh God...I should exercise more."

"What is it, Dipper?" Mabel said from upstairs. "I thought you'd come back sooner, because it's been three hours."

"Not important...dead guy...hanging from the trees…"

Mabel came downstairs to see Dipper looking like he was having a heart attack. She was right about him not going. "Dipper, I told you shouldn't have gone back. You find stuff you don't want to find in there." Mabel hugged her brother, gaining hug back. "What did you see?"

"I saw a dead body hanging from the trees. There's nothing weird about that." Mabel began rubbing the back of Dipper's hair and Dipper started to calm down. "Thanks, Mabel. I really needed that."

"Do you want me to come see it?"

"No. I don't think you should. If I know anything about crime shows, I know there's a lot more to discover in there."

"Dipper, I can handle it. I'm not twelve." Mabel protested.

"Okay, you've got me there, but be warned. That forest isn't for the faint of heart."

"Dip…" Mabel hugged Dipper tighter. "I want to tell you something."

"Wh-what is it, Mabel?" Dipper said trying to keep his cool. A lot was going on in that adolescent mind of his. _Is she going to say she loves me? Is she going to kiss me? Am I going to go insane for asking too many questions?_ Dipper snapped back into reality as Mabel kissed him on the lips. Now he was convinced that this was a dream. It had to be one of those wet dreams Grunkle Stan kept telling him about while they were alone back at the Mystery Shack. He grabbed Mabel's shoulders and gently pushed her back. "Is this real?"

"Dipper, this is real. Here, look" She kicked Dipper's leg and caused him to yelp. "See?"

"So, what was that for…" Dipper said absentmindedly.

"For good luck." Mabel answered.

The two teens stood there, not moving a muscle. It was just them and their emotions. They had a feeling what they just did was wrong. Mabel was having a slight feeling of regret. She didn't know how Dipper would feel about her doing that, but she just wanted to kiss him while he was out of it. Dipper on the other hand, didn't know how to respond to that. He wasn't sure if it was good for her to do that or bad.

"We both know this is incest, right?"

Mabel nodded in agreement. "Yeah…"

"And if we get-" Dipper was cut off by Mabel placing her hand over his mouth.

"Don't think like that, Dipper."

Dipper sighed and grabbed Mabel's free hand and placed his fingers in between hers. They gazed into each other's eyes and Dipper picked her up bridal-style, and carried her up to their room. Once there, he laid her on his bed and started kissing her. Dipper then pulled away as Mabel began to undress herself,only remaining in her black bra and black panties. Dipper undressed as well and threw his clothes on the floor. He was about to kiss her again, but stopped. Mabel gave him a confused look before laying on his bare chest.

"What's the matter, Dip. We've made it this far. What's up?"

Dipper stared at her, before rubbing through her long brown hair. "I don't know. I just...can't see this working out."

Mabel kissed his neck and smiled. "If this is as far you as you want to go, I won't push you any farther." She hugged her brother and he hugged back, but as they did, they heard the door start to open.

 _ **AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, cause I sure did. Writing the end was really...something. And eventually, if my body and mind allows, there will be smut. But for now, I'll leave you with this. See ya next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: I don't have anything to say really. Just start reading if you want. Or not, and you can read this repeatedly….. Okay, I'm ready. After reading this chapter, you'll know where this is going. My mind is gonna have to get some serious help..._**

Dipper and Mabel anxiously looked at the door, not knowing about who or what was on the other side. Mabel looked closely and saw something red leaking on the floor and held tight to Dipper's waist. The door continued to open slowly and a fleshy hand with bones jutting out of it's fingertips stretched in, making Mabel scream in fright. "Dipper, what do we do?!"

Dipper usually could think quickly in situations like this, but now, he couldn't comprehend what has happening. Sure he has dealt with zombies before, but not like this. "I-I don't...know." Dipper felt Mabel squeeze tighter to the point of feeling her nails slightly scratching him. The door quickly slammed open and Dipper's eyes dilated. The creature's head was hanging from a stray ligament. It's eyes looked as if they were picked out by a giant nail. Naked, spewing blood from its punctured wounds on its chest and legs, the creature began to walk forward toward the couple. Dipper then realized that it was the same zombie he saw in the forest. _How did it get here?_ _What does it want?_ He whispered to himself. Dipper frantically thought to himself to figure out how to get out of this dilemma. Luckily, Dipper had come up with an idea. He grabbed a baseball bat from under his bed and stood in front of the zombie.

Mabel looked on, horrified. She closed her eyes and threw her face on Dipper's pillow. "Dipper, deal with it as best as you can. If you can't… I love you."

Dipper gave the beast a stern look, but still was terrified on the inside. For the second time in his life, he's feeling like this may be the end. The creature lunged up to Dipper and Dipper instinctively swung the bat aiming for its face. As it hit, the zombies head exploded and it's blood splattered all over the room, covering most of Dipper's face in the the crimson liquid. The creature's body wheezed and howled, then stopped moving. Dipper dropped the bat and fell to his knees on the blood stained floor.

Mabel opened her eyes to see Dipper staring at the dead monster's body. "Dip, did you kill it?"

Dipper wiped some of the blood off o his face and looked at his sister. "Most likely." He carefully started poking the beast's thick sticky skin and got a chill up his spin. "This is just weird. I think I can see why mom and dad didn't want us to go in that forest and we had to learn that the hard way."

"So it's dead, that's good. But what the heck should we do with it?" Mabel shuttered at the gruesome sight.

"I feel that we should take it back."

"Take that _thing_ back?" Mabel asked fearfully. She didn't want to get near that thing, but her brother wants to move it back to the forest. As much as she didn't even want to look at it, she wanted to be nice to her brother. "Alright, Dipper. I'll help. But I'm taking a long shower after this."

Dipper laughed. "Yeah, I'll join you. Let's just deal with this first."

The two twins put on a jacket and jogging pants and looked at the beheaded zombie. Dipper went towards the legs of it and started lifting them. Mabel hesitantly grabbed the creature under its arms and lifted it up. They carefully dragged it out the room and took it downstairs, leaving a trail of blood behind them. They finally made it outside and started moving into the forest. Once inside, Dipper turned on his flashlight to give them better vision. He then found a rope near a tree and dropped his side of the zombie, prompting Mabel to drop her side and wiped her hands on her jacket. "Well, this is where I found the body. We can't hang it back up, because I kinda smashed it's head."

Mabel quickly grabbed her brothers hand and began dragging him back home. "Dip, we got him back where he came from, now we go back to where we came from."

"But mom isn't here…" Dipper teased.

Mabel giggled. "You know what I mean. Don't make this weirder and creepier than it already is."

The two twins held hands the entire way back home. Mabel said she was starting to get scared again, but Dipper knew she wasn't. It wasn't too long before they made it out back into the backyard of their home. They were surprised to see that it was really dark outside, if anything, it would be around eleven or twelve. The two could care less. Since their parents weren't home, they could stay up all they wanted. The pair went inside to find the blood trail that they had made from dragging that dead body back to the forest. Mabel got some cleaning supplies from a nearby closet and put on two layers of gloves. The two began to clean the blood stained house until it was no longer noticeable, well if you didn't look too closely anyways. After they finished cleaning up their mess, they put the supplies up and walked together upstairs.

"Now that we're done with that, I'm going to take a very long shower. You can come join me if you want."

Dipper loved the idea. He and Mabel hadn't taken baths together in so long, he didn't know what to expect from her. It was killing him to see what his sister looked like without clothes on, but he didn't want to make it seem as if he wanted to have sex with her. Not for the time being, though earlier it seemed liked that was the direction it was going in, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Sure, I'll join. Let's just not make it too hot, okay?"

"What do you mean by that? The water or…?"

Dipper smacked his forehead. "What does that even mean? What am I even saying?"

"I don't know, but let me know when you're ready."

 _Mabel's POV_

As I left Dipper, it sounded like he was talking to himself. I don't know why he's acting this way, I can only assume he's still suppressing himself. Anywho, I've delayed too much. I need to take a shower. I began walking towards the bathroom and opened the door. I closed it behind me and started to undress. "Will Dipper actually go through with this? I mean, it doesn't feel like he can. I shouldn't doubt him though, he should be fine." I took off my bra and panties, then looked in the mirror. "Wow, my boobs are kinda small. I mean, they're big enough to hold, but still." I started to rub them and my nipples started to perk up. "Perfect." I stepped inside the shower and turned the water on. "Now, I wait."

 _Dipper's POV_

I heard the shower water start running upstairs and knew the time was coming. _I just can't help feeling attracted to her, but at the same time she's my sister. Oh man, what am I going to do. Just thinking about it is killing me. I might as well join her now, before she thinks I chickened out or something._ I began walking upstairs and entered the bathroom. The steamy heat of the evaporated water in the air quickly heated up my skin as I stayed in for a few seconds. I closed the door behind me and locked it and saw Mabel's clothes on the floor out the corner of my eye. Out of sheer curiosity, I picked up her bra and smelled it. It smelled like strawberries and I got a tingly sensation after smelling it. _Okay, Dipper. Just take off your clothes and get in the shower with your sister. After that… Whatever happens, happens_. I took of my clothes until I was fully nude and breathed in deeply. I pulled back the shower curtain to see Mabel lathering herself up with soap and I felt my heart skip a beat. She turned towards me and smiled. I came to my senses and stepped in the shower behind her. She turned back around and continued to lather herself. As soon as she did, I suddenly got the urge to look down at her butt. I didn't want to, but trying to hold it back was killing me. I quickly glanced down and my eyes grew fixed on her. Her butt was so nice and round as an apple. It looked like I could just squeeze it and just grasp it in my hands. Then, it happened. I noticed my penis start to enlarge. I felt cold sweat running down the side of my face, despite the fact that I was in a shower with eighty degree heat. "Oh, man. What if she turns around and sees this? Dammit body... Stupid testosterone." Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything about it and it only got harder the more I tried to make it go down. "What am I supposed to do about this?"

 _No One's POV_

Mabel started humming to herself and Dipper knew she was going to turn around at any minute. He just gave up and decided that trying to keep it down wasn't going to solve anything. If they were going to take showers together, they might as well see each other, even if he has an erection. Mabel turned around and laughed. "Dipper, what are you doing back here? I heard you shuffling around a lot. Is there something you wanted to say?" Mabel was about to turn back around, but got a glimpse of Dipper's man meat. Her eyes grew wide as she looked upon Dipper's member.

 _Wow, Dipper's pretty big._ She thought to herself. _Did I make him hard or something?_

Dipper started to blush and look down. "Well, here it is."

Mabel smirked. "I'm impressed, Dip. I thought you'd be smaller."

Dipper rubbed the back of his head with a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I guess I am. Your boobs aren't half bad either." Dipper couldn't help to look all around his sister's body with amazement. He didn't think four years of growth would t do much, but he finally got to see what his sister was keeping under all the sweaters she's worn.

Mabel noticed that her brother was zoning out and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Dipper, I know you like what you see, but please. Try to stay focused here."

"O-Oh… Okay." Dipper says coming to mind.

The two began to cleanse themselves of the monsters blood. The bathroom started to get hotter the longer they stayed in. Dipper just couldn't take his eyes off of his sister anymore. He wanted to take in as much as he could for the moment. Mabel knew he couldn't stop staring at her, but she actually liked that he kept looking at her. She couldn't really take her eyes off him either. After seven minutes of showering, Mabel turned the water off and looked at her brother. Dipper felt his cheeks start to warm up and looked his sister in the eyes.

"Are you ready now, Dip." Mabel asked, with lustful intentions in her mind.

"Re-Ready for wh-what?" Dipper asked not being able to keep himself calm any longer.

Mabel grabbed her brothers hand and the talk walked out the bathroom. Since they were still wet( no pun intended), they left a trail of water behind them as they walked. Once back at their room, Mabel sat Dipper down on his bed and got down on her knees, her face inches away from Dipper's six-incher. Dipper couldn't help but to blush intensely, making his face grow bright red. Mabel wrapped her warm soft hands around Dipper's dick and gently squeezed, making him groan with pleasure.

"Wow, Dip. You're really sensitive. Doing this should be a piece of cake." Mabel teased.

"Don't say that…" Dipper whined. "Just keep going, okay? I'll just, um… Sit here."

Mabel smirked and kissed her brother on the lips. "Just let me handle this, I'm a professional."


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Sorry it took me so long to write this. I was on track, then summer break threw me off. I'll try to be more up-to-date with the next few chapters and if there's anything I regret before writing this, it's that it was my first time writing something like this. Well second, if you count that mini fic I made. Prepare yourselves people, this is gonna be a bumpy ride with no way off (No pun intended).**_

Mabel had her soft hands gripped around Dipper's manhood, gently squeezing it repeatedly to feel it harden everytime she does. Dipper began to blush harder. He never expected to be doing this with Mabel, but he wanted to enjoy every moment of it. Mabel looked into Dipper's eyes as she began to lick his shaft up and down. Dipper couldn't help, but moan. He never thought they'd get intimate like this. They're siblings, it didn't seem like it would ever work out. Dipper never even thought Mabel would even be the type of person to start something like this. While he was still thinking to himself, he felt Mabel's lips slowly cover his shaft and her tongue slide down along with it. Mabel starting sucking on it, taking in more and more of his dick, getting about five inches of his six incher. Dipper could have sworn Mabel got so much of it in that she was starting to gag, but she kept going anyways. Mabel enjoyed having her brother's dick inside her mouth. It felt thick and warm, just the way she imagined it. The pleasure was starting to catch up with Dipper and he began wanting more. He placed his hand on the back of Mabel's hair and thrusted into her mouth. Mabel just looked on, enjoying the fact that her brother finally decided to take control.

"Dammit, Mabel. Why do you have to be so sexy…?" Dipper moaned as he began to thrust deeper and harder into his twin sister's mouth. Suddenly, Dipper felt pressure start to build in his man meat. "Ah… Here it comes.." He thrusted even harder than before and with with one final thrust, he released his white, sticky seed into Mabel's mouth and she gladly swallowed it all. She licked the remaining cum that slowly leaked out and laid on top of her brother, pressing her marshmallow orbs against his chest. The two shared a kiss.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Mabel asks her exhausted brother.

Dipper smiled and rubbed her back. "No, it wasn't bad at all."

"Is this is far as you want to go?"

Dipper had to think about that question. _Is this really as far I wanted to go? Do I really want more? I do, don't I?_ Dipper snapped back to reality, noticing Mabel sitting up on his dick, rubbing her freshly shaven clit. _Oh my god. That's so fucking hot. No, Dipper. Stop thinking like that._ "Mabel… This isn't as far as I want to go, but we should stop."

Mabel looked at her brother sadly, but accepted his decision. Like she's said before, she won't push him to do something that he doesn't want to do. "Alright, Dipper. What do you suggest we do, then? We're both naked on your bed, so… what now?"

Dipper looked up at the ceiling, not knowing how to answer her. _What do we do now? I said we should stop, now what?_ Dipper wanted more, but the conflict kept pushing him from moving farther. He finally wanted to put this urge behind him. It was time to have sex with his sister. "Let's just do this now, so I can get this out of my system."

Mabel laughed and began stroking Dipper's dick to make it erect again. "Alright, Dip. Just take it slow at first, since it will be our first time." Mabel lifted up Dipper's member to her tight chamber and slowly shoved it in. She bit her lip in slight pain as it went farther in, while blood started to pour out of her womb and Dipper looked on, concerned. He didn't like seeing her hurt, but it's what he and Mabel wanted. Mabel slowly started to bump and grind, relieving most of the pain she was having at the moment. Dipper grasped Mabel's succulent breasts and began pulling, massaging, and squeezing them, making Mabel moan even louder. Dipper decided to grab onto Mabel's hips and pulled her towards him while he plowed into her. Dipper could feel the walls of his sister tightening every time he thrusted into her and could tell she was starting to go crazy. As they continued being intimate with each other, the room started getting warmer, as if they were still in the shower. The windows of the room began to fog up as the two twins kept going at it. Dipper squeezed and rubbed Mabel's orbs more and more, making Mabel moan even louder. Dipper, however, was starting to get a little bored from being in this position.

"Mabel, this is getting kinda boring."

"What do you mean?"

"Just turn around and get on your hands and knees."

Mabel gladly did what he asked and turned around, facing forward. Dipper sat up and got behind his sister. He placed his hands on her ass and thrusted into her, making her moan. Dipper started off slow and hard, just to increase the pleasure. Mabel, on the the other hand, felt like she was going to explode. She didn't want Dipper to stop, not now, not ever. Dipper began to speed up, noticing Mabel tightening again. He knew he was going to cum soon, but he couldn't do it just yet. It has to be at the right moment.

"Ah… Dipper… Harder… Harder…" Mabel moaned.

Dipper couldn't help, but do as she wanted. Dipper plunged in harder than ever, moving deeper and deeper inside of his sister. Mabel couldn't believe that she was taking in every inch her brother had to offer. The bliss she was getting was overpowering. She's never felt so my pleasure like this in her life. Eventually, Dipper's stamina was starting to decrease, making him slow down. "Ah… Too… Tired.." Dipper groaned.

Mabel turned around and looked at her brother. "If you're getting tired, I'll take over."

With that, Dipper stopped, while Mabel thrusted hard on to him instead. Mabel wanted to make Dipper cum as much as possible, but when and where, she didn't know. Dipper, finally well rested, wrapped both of his arms around Mabel's waist and pulled her against himself and started pounding her again. Mabel's moans grew louder and louder, making Dipper want to cum even more. The bed started shaking ever so vigorously because of the two, almost as if were about to break apart. Mabel's moans become so loud you could even hear them coming from outside the house. Dipper felt Mabel's insides increasingly tighten as Mabel moaned as she orgasmed. Mabel tightened hardly on her brother's member as he orgasmed along with her. Mabel moaned loudly as she felt her brother shoot his cum far inside her, filling up her insides. Dipper kept shooting more and more until he and Mabel gave out from exhaustion. Dipper fell back onto his bed, while Mabel laid on top of him. They both started panting, feeling sweat slowly fall from their faces. The two shared another kiss and snuggled up with each other.

"That was great. I never knew it would feel so… amazing." Mabel said, still trying to catch her breathe.

"I can agree with you in that. We should do this more often when we get the chance." Dipper rubbed her sister's cheek, but quickly realized what he did: He came inside his sister. "Uh… Mabel? You do know I kinda… came inside of you, right?"

Mabel nods slightly. "Yeah, I know. It's fine. I'm not gonna get pregnant or anything."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want anything to happen."

"Dipper, I had my period a few days ago, don't worry about it."

Dipper squinted his eyes, quickly analyzing what she said. "Okay, I believe you. For now, at least."

Mabel giggled. "Aww, bro. You should believe me one-hundred percent of the time." She yawned and closed her eyes. Mabel quickly fell asleep.

Dipper closed his eyes, although he was unable to sleep. A lot of stuff was going through his mind. He had sex with his oater, finally freeing himself from his hidden desire. Now, he has all summer to reflect on his choices. Whether they're good or bad wasn't really important anymore. But, what really stuck with him was their parents. What if they find out somehow, what would they do? Would they get separated or something like that? _Dipper, calm down. Remember what Mabel said. Don't think like that. So, three more months of this, huh? Shouldn't be too hard._ Dipper, finally at ease with himself, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 _ **Well… that was… interesting. This is the hardest thing to write. Not that it wasn't fun, but it's kinda difficult to not release your own fetishes while making stuff like this. I've gotta… I don't know, think about life for a about a week before I start the next chapter. Cheers.**_


	5. Chapter 5

It's been almost a week since Dipper and Mabel were intimate with each other. Not much changed between the two, despite of that. The two twins are closer than they were prior to that day, but they couldn't help wanting to do it again. They did say they wouldn't do it again. It was just for "experimentation". They swore to never tell anyone about it or they'd go to the deep web and hire a hitman to kill the other. Well, not really, but they wanted to put it behind them. The two didn't seem to notice that their parents haven't called either. It's not like they would just leave and never talk to them like this, but the two decided not to make a big deal about it.

Dipper was home alone for a while now. A good two hours or so, since Mabel had left earlier to go somewhere. Where she went was beyond him, so he decided not to worry about it. It was really dull just sitting in an entry house for the majority of the day. No one to talk to. No one to vent to about certain things you don't like. It's just like living in your own, except for the fact that you're not actually alone. Dipper had gotten up from his seat in the kitchen after eating a slice of pizza he and Mabel had bought the day earlier and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and slouched over until he was inches from falling off. He stretched his right arm that was on the armrest of the couch, but he couldn't reach if. He let out a sigh before sitting up a bit and grabbing the remote control. "Let's see what's on TV today." He said with a monotone expression. He turned the TV on to see a highway chase. A black van was going about a hundred miles an hour down the highway, with five police cars giving chase to whoever was driving it. As much as Dipper would enjoy watching something like this, he wasn't really feeling it today. Dipper changed the channel to THC or The History Channel. The narrator was going on about how short human existence is compared to that of the universe. It sparked slight interest in Dipper, so he continued to watch on. It had only felt like a few minutes went by, before the documentary ended with it's credits scrolling up the screen. Dipper checked the time. _1:38? I was watching this for two hours? Wow._ Just then, he heard a ring at the door. Dipper slowly got up and approached the door. He wasn't expecting anyone at this time, but he didn't expect Mabel to be home anytime soon either. He peeked out the left window beside the door and saw it was Mabel holding a few grocery bags in her hands, barely able to keep them from slipping out of her hands. Dipper chuckled to himself before opening the door to let her in. Once he did, he was quickly greeted with a smile, followed by Mabel quickly walking into the house and placing the grocery bags on the counter.

"Dip, I'm sorry that I was gone so long. The traffic was really crazy. There was a police chase and tons of cop cars. You should've been there." Mabel said in an excited tone.

Dipper raised an eyebrow after hearing that. He wasn't sure if it was because his sister was excited about a police chase or the fact that it could have been the one he saw earlier on TV. "The vehicle that was being chased wouldn't have happened to be a black van, would it?"

"Yeah, it was a black van." Mabel answered. "The cops were shooting at it and everything."

Dipper couldn't believe it. His sister had seen a highway chase just from going to get groceries, while he was just sitting at home watching a literal history documentary. He was slightly feeling a little jealous about that. He pushed it out of his mind, though. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it. If he wanted to find something worthwhile, he had to go find it himself, but for now, that should be saved for another day.

"So, Mabel. You want to do anything else today? Or do you just want to stay at home?"

Mabel pondered on that question for a few seconds before smiling and looking at the front door. "Let's go for a ride. Right now."

"Wait, now? Really?" Dipper didn't know why his sister wanted to go for a ride. He just had the instinct to ask questions, whether or not he did it unconsciously or not, it was important. He decided to indulge in his sister's wants and do as she said.

Mabel grabs her twin brother's arm quickly and begins walking toward the door. "Dip, you always ask too many questions. Sometimes you need to just not ask anything and just go with it, ya know?" Once outside the house, she locks the door with her house key and continues pulling Dipper until they get to the car. "Alright, Dip. Get in so we can go!" Mabel said exuberantly as she hopped into the passenger seat and put on her seat belt.

Dipper opened his door and sat down beside is sister, looking in with slight confusion, slowly closing the car door behind him. "Mabel, are you okay? You seem a little energetic than usual. And that's reeaallyy saying a lot."

Mabel grabbed her brother's hand and held on to it tightly, slightly cutting off some blood circulation in Dipper's hand. "Listen, Dip. I've seen a lot of stuff since I was gone and I don't need you on my case, okay?"

Dipper was even more confused than before. His sister seemed like she lost her mind. Not in an "I'll have to put you in an insane asylum type of crazy", but a little bit smaller type of crazy. Could it have been some sort of drug? Maybe, but Mabel is way too innocent to do anything like that. Then again, she could have gotten into some Smile Dip again, with stronger side effects than the ones she ate when she was twelve. Dipper then noticed something on the back of Mabel's shirt while she was looking out the car window, poking it with her finger. It had something written on it and whatever it was, it didn't make Dipper any less suspicious. He took it off of his sister's back and it read as follows:

 _Hey there, Dipper. Your sister is a real doozy to be around when she's a little… up in the air. If'n you're willin' to find out who did it, be my guest._

Dipper crumpled up the paper, balling it up into a really small sphere. He knew only one person who ever talk is like that… Gideon. How he managed to find Mabek was beyond him, but he's going to get to the bottom of it. Gideon maybe had a little leeway to do this when he was younger, because no one would ever suspect him, but it's been four years and it's gotten really old. Dipper turned the car on and was about to drive out the driveway, but stopped. He didn't know where to start. The only person who could give him anyways clues was high off whatever Gideon gave her. Mabel was his only bet to find him, unfortunately.

"Mabes, can you tell me where you went earlier?"

Mabel looked over to her brother and smiled again. "Dip, I'd love to tell you, but I can't remember. I might be able to remember where I went if you kiss me." She closed her eyes and began leaning in for a kiss. Dipper blushed a little, but kept his sister from getting closer. "Dip… come on. You know you wanna."

"No, Mabel. Not today, tomorrow, or ever for that matter." Dipper really had to get his sister to calm down now. He then remembered what he said earlier. Something worthwhile just happened to him, now he actually has something to do instead of sitting around all day. Getting overjoyed right now wasn't what he needed to do. What he needs to do now is find Gideon and kick his ass. "Dammit, Gideon. Whenever I find you, you'll be sorry."

Thirty minutes had passed since the two twins left the house and they ended up on the highway. Mabel was still out of it, constantly trying to kiss her brother while he was driving, causing him to swerve multiple times. Keeping Mabel from killing both of them was getting really tiresome, especially with the swerving, but finding Gideon was the only thing that mattered at this point. "Mabel, can you somewhat remember where you went?"

Mabel closed her eyes, as if trying to remember and she smiled. "Yeah, I think I remember a little. Take the next exit after this one."

Dipper smiled, finally getting closer to his goal. He did as his sister told him and they both stopped at a stop light. The traffic ahead was pretty bad, with cars lined up bumper to bumper. It wasn't looking too good for now, especially when it's on a Saturday. The light then turned green and the two cars ahead of Dipper slowly pulled up into the flow of traffic, with him looking on with a slight hint of impatience. Dipper finally was able to pull out into the overbearing traffic, then his sister started poking the window rapidly.

"Hey, hey, hey. Dip, the place I went to was over there. Right next to that Chuck e Cheese."

"The Food and Flea Market? That's really a thing?"

Dipper and Mabel looked over to a building on the right side of them that was half shop inside for your food and half walk around outside and buy random miscellaneous stuff that you'd never use. After an agonizing fifteen minutes of sitting through traffic just to get to the right side of the street, the two twins finally make it to the store. The two got out of the car and began walking towards it. "Mabes, do you remember where you _found_ Gideon?"

"Umm, I remember seeing that guy at the flea market. He was really nice to me and offered me a few bananas and peaches, which I gladly ate."

"They didn't taste funny, did they?" Dipper questioned, seemingly more aggravated.

Mabel rubbed the back of her head, slightly nodding in agreement. Dipper grew a serious look on his face. He turned around a saw a blond kid wearing a white t-shirt and blacks jeans handing out flyers to random people walking by. "That little.." Dipper walked over to the boy who smiled at him as he got closer.

"Howdy there, stranger. Would you like a flyer for my dad's rental car dealership down the street?" The boy gleefully tried handing Dipper a flyer.

"Gideon… you've done it this time."

"How do ya know my name, mister. I've never seen you before."

Dipper sighed in disbelief. "Do you seriously not remember me?" Dipper was dumbfounded. How could this guy, who literally drugged his sister, not remember who he is. "Come on, man! Look at me."

Gideon looked at Dipper a little more closely and then giggled to himself. "Well, well. If it isn't Little Dipper or should I say Big Dipper now? You found me. So, what is it you want? Money, a flyer, some fruit?"

"Dammit, Gideon! I thought you've changed your ways and stuff. Why are you still messing with my sister?"

"I have changed. I'm just takin' life a little more slowly than three years ago. I'm goin' from tryin' to take over the town to takin' over the flea market. Oh, and the thing about your sister, I just couldn't help it. Seeing her and how she looks now, it was really tempting." Gideon looks behind Dipper and quickly glances at Mabel. "She looks really good. I'm thirteen now, so… maybe it could work out."

Dipper shook his head, remembering Wendy and how that went down. It didn't end well. Well, it did, but not the way Dipper wanted. Sure he couldn't date her now, but if she were as young as them, it could possibly be perfect. A match made in heaven. "I personally don't think you could get with my sister. I've had a lot of experience dealing with girls who are older than me and it didn't end up the way I wanted, but she's been pretty cool around me despite of that."

"Are you talkin' about Wendy? She was the redhead, right?"

Dipper's face deeply reddened and he nodded. "Yeah, it was her. Now, I'm just looking forward to the future, hopefully moving on to other people ya know?"

Gideon sadly nodded. He understood what Dipper meant and accepted the fact that his dream of being with Mabel may be far from possible. Just then Mabel walked up to Gideon.

"M-Mabel! H-Hey…" Gideon began to stutter.

"Gideon, I forgive you for what you did. I know you mean well and you're trying to change." Mabel smiled and placed a hand of Gideon's shoulder. She then kisses Gideon on the cheek and forehead then grabs her brother on the arm and they walk towards the car. "Alright, Dipper. We got him, let's go home."

"You forgave Gideon pretty easily. After what he did and all."

"I know, but I believe he'll change. More than likely sooner than later."

"I hope you're right. He has changed, but he's still got a lot to go."

 _ **AN: I'm back from my hiatus. Hooray! Now, after dealing with some drawing stuff, I'll ah screw it. I'm rambling and have no idea what I'm saying. I'm done here. Have a great day.**_


	6. Chapter 6

The two twins made it home after two hours of waiting in traffic once more. Mabel had somewhat calmed down a bit, but she was still a little loopy. She was feeling a little tired, so she made her way up to her and Dipper's room. Mabel opened the door and walked over to her bed. Unwillingly to move any further, she let herself fall into her pillow and passed out on the spot. Dipper soon followed, carrying a grape soda in one hand and a plate of hot wings in the other. He entered their room and sat on his bed, giving a few glances over at Mabel every once and awhile. He was about to ask her if she wanted something to eat, but after what Gideon did, she needed rest more than anything else. Dipper took a bite out of one of his wings and took a sip of his soda.

"Hmm, it feels like I'm forgetting something. I don't know what it is, but there's something." Dipper thought to himself. Dipper finished eating his wings and put the plate on his dresser. Just then, the doorbell rang. Dipper knew he and Mabel weren't expecting anyone, so he grew a little curious and carefully walked down the steps and made it to the front door. Dipper peeked out the window and was surprised to see it was Gideon. Dipper didn't know what to say. Should he be creeped out that Gideon knows where he lives or should he mad about what Gideon did to his sister, or both? Either way, Dipper wasn't just going to have him sit there. He sighs and opens the door for Gideon.

"Hey, Gideon." Dipper says, trying to sound somewhat appreciative of his presence. "What brings you here?"

"Well, my daddy's gone on a lil' business trip. So, I was wonderin' if I could stay here with you and Mabel." Gideon gently kicked his duffle bag full of clothes near the opening of the door.

Dipper then heard himself scream loudly. He didn't know if he actually yelled out or it was in his head, but he didn't care. He has to put up with Gideon, until however long his dad gets back. Who knows how long that'll be, Dipper just hoped it wouldn't be too long. "Sure, Gideon. Come on in."

Gideon smiled gleefully and picked up his luggage, quickly walking into the house. Dipper slowly closed the door for Gideon, making his way back upstairs to he and his sisters room. He opened the door to see Mabel still asleep. Dipper walked over to his bed and sat down. "Ugh! Out of all the people to come to this house, why him?"

Mabel shuffled around in her bed and mumbled to herself. Dipper took notice, but didn't really mind it. She did that a lot for whatever reason. Who knows what she's thinking about. Dipper then heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he groaned. He knew it was Gideon, he just couldn't help but feel annoyed every time he had to be reminded of his existence and his voice. Even thinking about him gave him a headache. Then there was a knock on the door. Dipper sighed and opened the door to see Gideon, smiling, almost in an uncomfortable manner.

"What is it, Gideon? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Gideon looked behind Dipper and saw Mabel asleep. He giggled slightly and looked back at Dipper.

"I was wonderin' if I could see Mabel. I know she's asleep, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"No way, man. You might seem a little different now, but I still don't trust you." Dipper would cross his arms and walk back to the chair he was sitting in. "You can see her from there, right?"

Gideon would clench his fists and look away from Dipper. "Yeah… I guess I can."

"Great, you can see her, you will not come near her until I feel you can. She's been let down by a lot of guys in the past. I don't want her to get hurt again, especially because of you."

Gideon would sigh and unclench his fist. "You're right, Dipper. Mabel shouldn't be hurt by anyone…" Gideon would close the door to the room and make is way back downstairs. He made it to the kitchen and sat down at the table and placed his left arm on his cheek. "I just want her to be mine, but like Dipper said before, you can't force someone to love ya." Gideon stared at the table for a good while before he heard someone coming down the stairs. He assumed it was Dipper and didn't pay much attention, until he noticed someone sit across from him. He slowly looked up to see Mabel, wearing a pink dress and black high heels smiling at him. He didn't know how to react considering the circumstances he was in.

"Mabel, what are you doin'? If your bother sees me with you, he'll kill me."

Mabel laughed, making Gideon slightly smile. "Don't worry about him, Gideon. I wanted to do this. It wasn't forced or anything, honest."

Gideon smiled wider than he had ever before. Ruining Stan's reputation and controlling the Mystery Shack had never made him so cheerful in his life. He felt his heart skip a beat multiple times. He couldn't tell if it were a heart attack or it was his unrequited love for Mabel coming back all over again. Dipper quietly stepped downstairs, until he was at least close enough to see what was going on. He didn't know why, but he had a sudden smirk grow on his face. It felt kinda weird and unnatural. Gideon took both of Mabel's hands in his hands. "Mabel", he began to speak, "You've made me the happiest boy in the world. I may not be the one for ya, but there's someone out there who is." The two of them smiled at each other for a moment, then Mabel suddenly kissed Gideon on the lips. Gideon felt himself light up on the inside as his face went from pale to tomato red in almost an instant.

"I hope you find that special someone too, Gideon. Now, if you'll excuse me." Mabel got up from her seat and walked back towards the stairs. She waved at Gideon before walking up the steps and past her brother, who she winked at playfully. He knew that it was his turn to talk some sense into him. He wouldn't like having to actually talk to him, but he was their guest for who knows how long. Dipper walked downstairs and continued looking at Gideon, who seemed starstruck. He sat across from him, but Gideon didn't even seem to notice.

"Uh.. Hey, Gideon." Dipper said nervously, breaking Gideon out of his train of thought.

"Oh, hey Dipper." Gideon replied.

Dipper couldn't help, but to just stare at him. He didn't know what to say to him. Not anymore, at least. He's finally able to see Gideon change for once. Once again, his sister was right about him. It was about time for Dipper to see the silver lining in Gideon, too.

"Look… I'm sorry about earlier. I guess after what you did, I was really suspicious about you."

"It's alright, Dipper. You had a reason to be mad. I don't blame ya for it. Who wouldn't be mad for what I've done?"

"Heh, well. I guess a lot of people would. Sorry for doubting you."

The two of them would share a brief smile, before Dipper stood up and made his way back up stairs, leaving Gideon alone. At last, Dipper finally had some mental peace. Gideon was no longer an issue for him, his sister was safe, and everything seemed to work out in the end. Just, then Gideon heard a car pull up from outside and went to get his stuff. Dipper and Mabel soon came downstairs to see Bud Gleeful walk in and hug his son. Bud saw the two twins and waved at the pair.

"Hey there, Pines twins. I hope my little Gideon hadn't caused y'all any trouble."

"No, he was great." Dipper responded quickly.

"Totally cute and adorable as always." Mabel answered with a giggle at the end.

"Bye, Dipper and Mabel. I'll never forgot what y'all have done for me." Gideon said as he waved goodbye. Bud and Gideon walked out the door and slowly closed it behind them.

The two twins were then suddenly met with an eerie silence in the house. Not a single thing could be heard from the outside or in. Summer for the two twins seemed really long this time around. Maybe it was meant to be this way, but they didn't know the answer. It wasn't as boring as it usually was, but it wasn't a trip to Gravity Falls, either. To them, summer was far from over, but as far as they're concerned, it's just getting started.

Dipper looked over to his sister, then walked back upstairs. Mabel followed behind him and they both entered their room. Mabel sat down on her bed and looked at Dipper, who was staring at a window. "Hey, Dipper. Do you, um, want to… I don't know, do something?"

Dipper looked back over to his sister. "What do you have in mind?"

Mabel hops off of her bed and walks over to Dipper, until she got a few inches away from his face. Dipper felt his face heat up and noticed how Mabel began to blush a deep red. Mabel placed up arms on Dipper's shoulders and Dipper placed his arms around Mabel's waist. The two of them shared a deep kiss for a few seconds before pulling away for each other.

Dipper lightly laughed. "Was that it?" Mabel answered with a nod. "Well, I'm taking a nap."

"I'll join you." Mabel responded.

Dipper and Mabel climbed into bed, Dipper wrapping his arms around his sister while she laid on top of him. The two of them slowly began to drift asleep. It seemed like bliss at the moment. Nothing to worry about, no one telling them what to do. Suddenly, the door to their room opened and there was their parents. Their father looked as if he was about to blow a fuse at the sight of them sleeping the way they were. Their mother placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head at him. He calmed down and the two of them exited the room, closing the door behind them. So, in a way, they had nothing to worry about at all. The beginning of a great summer, all in a few weeks.


End file.
